Legally Fopped
by Star Sheep
Summary: The court will continue to seek the answer the biggest question: Dose Raoul deserve to be trashed! (nice to Raoul) BE NICE TO ME! Read and review! Bad summery.....
1. Default Chapter

Own Nothing.

Ok, here's what's going to happen; I'm going to have a court session for Raoul to answer a question I have for many. WHY DO WE HATE RAOUL? I shall be the lawyer. The first 9 people to review that are **TRULY **one sided between Erik and Raoul can sign up as jury members. (but I will still chose) As a jury member, you MUST review for every chapter to make sure you know what's happening. On the last chapter all of the DEDICATED jury members will vote if Raoul deserves to get trashed or not. THAT IS WHY YOU CAN'T BE ONE SIDED! YOU MUST LISTEN TO MY EVIDENCE CONTRARY TO YOUR BELIEFS AND VOTE TRUTHFULLY. This is made to be fun and let reviewers have a bigger part in the story.

My requests; I made this to be fun. I want no bashing like this "_well, Erik rocks because of this……" _ or " _Well Raoul did this………." _That's not fair to me because everyone has an opinion on a subject. This happens to be mine. If you think Erik is the most awesome thing to walk this earth, well I AGREE! I'm just providing a little defense for poor Raoul. If you have problems with that, then you don't have to read this, just don't flame me for having a little fun.

To apply as jury member you must put in your review:

1: name you wish to be called by

2: your current opinion

3: Why you deserve to be a jury member

4: Must agree to ALL requests above

I will announce jury members in chapter 2 or 3

This will be short!

Legally Fopped

Chapter 1: The whole truth so help you God

"This court is now in session!" I yelled. My name is Lawyer Star Sheep and…..

"That my line!" That's Judge Jo Mary. She's tough as nails. Really great gal though….. Anyway, I am the lawyer of Raoul de Changy. First of all why are we here you ask?

"Erik the Opera Ghost, you are saying that Raoul de Changy is a fop, stole your girl and made your life a living nightmare?" Asked Judge Jo Mary.

"My life already a living nightmare, but go on….." Erik, the plaintiff mumbled.

"Never interrupt me in my court room! You are sewing him the cost of a six ton chandler and seven crates of Russian tea?"

"That is correct."

"Wait!" I said stepping close to the crowd. "He said his life was already a nightmare, therefore, can we rightfully say Raoul was the cause of it?" As I kept talking I kept moving closer to Erik questioningly.

"Madam, you step away so that you are not three inches from my face?" Erik asked.

"Sure, sorry, I get a little excited." I said. "Take your oaths so we can get this show on the road so I can get home and watch "The Phantom of the Opera!" It came out on DVD today!"

I was answered with many "Ah's…….." I rolled my eyes at the dumbbells and walked around the room.

"Witness count!" I screamed. "Christine Daaè?"

"Here!" I saw a girl with long curly hair run forward. I looked her over.

"Cool, go stand over there. Mme. Giry!" An older lady walked up to me. She hit me her stick thing.

"Stomach in!" She yelled at me. Alright, this wasn't ballet class!

"Meg Giry!" I yelled again.

"Wa, oh here!" she pounced over to me.

"Okay, take your perky little self right over there!" Court would begin soon.

"This court has begun!" Screamed Judge Jo Mary. Could we make it out of here without losing our hearing?

A/N sorry it's short. I really would like the jury before I continue. It may take me awhile to update, be patient!


	2. Role Call

Hello everyone! OMG I am SOOOO SO SO sorry it has been so long! I got caught up in a horrible case of Star Wars and Harry Potter (Lupin) Mania! I am so sorry!

Anyway, I have picked my jury. I had no idea this would be so popular! I'M SO STRESSED! See what this is doing to me? Anywho…..

Gabrielle (my kooky best friend, welcome aboard! Yes, Raoul is her dad. Don't ask. Don't defy her. It's in the best interest of your health)

LittleLotte (you're here because you are a real fan of all of POTO. Welcome)

Pimp (my first reviewer with the long name. WELCOME)

Valea's girl (willing to listen. Thank you. WELCOME)

Lindy (all I ask of you is a great song! WELCOME!)

Erik's Girlfriend (you're funny! WELCOME)

Luna (all is fair in love and war, Luna, WELCOME)

Regina (we shall see, oh we shall see. WELCOME)

Dallas (chocolate……WELCOME)

oh heck! Fop hunter Andrea, WELCOME! Wait, I once had a traumatic experience with a person named Andrea……… oh…never mind!

Congrats to all! All who applied are in the jury. I felt bad leaving anyone out! On with the story!

Chapter 2

Role Call

"Hello everyone!" I, Lawyer Star Sheep said to everyone. I received glairs for several people as I enter the courtroom. I smile sheepishly at them all (note my name) but, I am good at getting out of sticky situations. That's why I'm a good lawyer.

"Where have you been, Lawyer Star Sheep?" Judge Jo Mary asked me. I shrugged and gave her my 'I'm so innocent, I'm so cute, don't you love me look.' It didn't work. She fixed me with a glair. It was worth a try. It had worked on my father up till today.

"Where have you been? Bailiff" A big scary guy walked up to me.

"Where have you been?" he yelled at me spitting on my face. I pushed him away from me.

"Relax!" I said moving to the table of the defendant and sitting on the table crossing my legs. "Hay, I realize I'm late. But it could be worse. I could be showing up late and in my pajamas with back problems! Besides, Judge, I brought you back chocolate! It's in your office." There was a long pause.

"Fine. On with the case. Lawyer Sheep, off the table if Raoul do Changy." I gave her little nod. I popped off the table, looking very cute. (this is my fantasy)

"Right then. Mr. Opera ghost……." I was interrupted by the squealing of a young blond wearing a Lily outfit. She ran past me and grabbed Erik and pushed him on the floor.

"Sing to my Erik! Tell me what's happening down in Paris!" I pulled my friend Gabrielle off him.

"Gabrielle! I told you! You could be on the jury as long as you didn't go spastic on the plaintiff." She looked at me strongly.

"The what?" She asked me. I sighed.

"The Erik." I said letting go of my best friend's arm. The minute she heard 'Erik' she screamed and ran on top of him again.

"I want his mask! I want his mask!" she yelled over and over again, which was followed by several screams of "No not the mask! No not the mask!" from Erik. I put my head in my hand and squeezed the top of my nose between my eyes.

"GARBRIELLE!" I screamed. She jumped off Erik quickly. "Where's the rest of my jury?" She gave me a smile.

"Woof. And their right here." She took a whistle from around her neck and blew. A group of obsessive girls come in. They see Erik and Raoul. All ten girls jump on one man or the other. Then, the obnoxious Daaé runs up to me.

"Sheep!" she whines to me shacking my arm. I role my eyes. Immature diva wanna be's annoy me. I push her arm away from me.

"That would be 'Lawyer Sheep' to you, and what?" I asked.

"Can you get those non-divas of my man?" she asked me. I paused. I looked at both Erik and Raoul who were both covered in girls. So these were the kind of people Gabrielle could come up with? Oh well. They were my type. A little OCD and real friendly like. Yep, that's me.

I looked back and forth between both men and Christine. At this point, meg, the little perky ballet girl was repeating over and over, "Oh, Christine he's so handsome!" Christine pocked me again.

"Can you get them of my man?"

"Oh, Christine he's so handsome!" Meg cried.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. The room of girls fell silent. I looked at both Christine and Meg. "Which one and which one to answer your question and random pointless comment." Both looked at me as if they were really confused. "Oh! Just everyone sit down! Mr. Ghost, Mr. Money Pants! SIT DOWN! Perky blond in tights with strict and in much need of a face lift mom, SIT DOWN! Dumb Daaé, SIT DOWN! And all you lovely non-one sided jury members sit down!" in a very short amount of time, everyone was seated.

"If that ever happens again in my court room, I'm gonna need a lawyer!" I said to all of them rubbing my face in my hand and sitting down next to my client. Court was now officially in session.

A/N all right. I am once again sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Remember, you must all review so I know you know what's going on. You jury members have a big responsibility! TeeHee. I'm, sorry that was short. I'll update soon! Have a happy phantomish day!


	3. Would He Ever hurt her?

I'll be at the beach all next week…so REVIEW! All of you! I own nothing…it's late it will be short I head for the beach tomorrow!

Chapter 3

Would he ever hurt her?

"Jury members, take your vows!" Bad mistake in the wording department.. All the spunky jury members were up and on their "man" again saying,

"I promise to have and to hold him as long as we both shall live." Screamed all the phan girls or the fan girls.

"Get off of them!" I yelled. They were once again off in a flash. "All right," I said pacing as they sat in the jury box, "here's the point of this, in case you don't fully get it."

"I am not fighting against Mr. opera Ghost…"

"Why?" Whined the Opera Ghost.

"SHUT UP! Your case was stupid and it made me think of something else. So many phan girl insult poor Raoul. This court is in session, but for Raoul's defense!" Phan girls (not fan girls) stair at me open mouthed and contemplate hitting me in the head with something heavy that would cause permanent damage.

"Yes. My goal is to provide this poor poor Viscount with a little support. I am not trying to convince you to write stories about him etc. but to get you to not insult Raoul that much. Or just to have a little more respect.

I have come up with several defenses to help the Viscount Raoul (thirty chapters worth) one we shall be starting now. When you 'reply' the word 'fop' is not allowed. This is a 'fop free' room. If you ever utter the 'fop' word, you will be kicked out of the jury. In this room, we are all equal. In this room, all biased thoughts and comments go out the window as of right now. If you insult me or my ideas and opinions, you get kicked off. I respect your opinions, please respect mine. I am not trying to change yours, but just shed a little light on them… maybe…possible…"

(10 minutes later after a coffee brake with stupid commercials)

"My first defense has to do with SEVERAL fan fictions I have read, and one in which I have even written which I now seriously regret. I have read, and written stories in which Raoul hurts and/or hurts Christine."

"NO!" Christine cries, and faints. Meg looks around a large smile on her face.

"Great!" I yell waving my arms in the air. "One witness down!"

(another ten minutes later after Miss. Daae is awake)

"Now, Daae, do you have any idea why I or any other people would write such things?"

"NO! He has always been good to me! But there are so many versions of my life's story…it's just so hard to keep up!" She burst into tears.

"Oh suck it up missy! The truth is, is that we turn this man into something we know deep in our hearts he is not…" several phan girls stand to protest. "I am serious. That's the way we may want it to be, but it's not true! Raoul-Would-Not-Hurt-Christine!" I yelled slapping my hand on the table.

"We want to think he would to satisfy our puny little minds but he would not!"

"Lawyer star Sheep, are you mentally stable…?" Mr. Angel of Music asks me. My face is bright red.

"NO I AM NOT! CAN'T YOU TELL? I AM INSAEN, INSAEN I TELL YOU!" I yell an evil laugh and stand up on the judge's desk. "I am so sorry, I have no idea what just came over me! I think I am having a case of ErikTitus, I think I will go on a week vacation to the beach…later!"

Everyone stairs as I run out if the room skipping with glee. What has come over this insane authoress?

See you guys in a week!


	4. Loved Her After Death

Sorry I was gone for so long……. REVIEW!

Chapter 4

Loved Her After Death

The jury as well as everyone else is standing around playing with whatever they can find. Some are reading magazines, but most are staring at either Mr. Opera ghost or Mr. Patron. All of a sudden, I came into the room doing cartwheels. Then, I do a flip and land on my feet.

Raoul hold up a sign that says '9' and Erik is holding one that said '7.'

"Thank you, thanks you. Sorry I took so long…. School got in the way. Anyway, my next defense in favor of Raoul De Changy is that: drum role please…. He loves her after she's dead!"

Fan girls start to cheer, phan girls start to yell "SO DID ERIK!"

"CORECTION!" I scream. They all sit down. "Excuse me." I grab Mme. Giry's black stick thingy. "Exhibit A," I pull down an overhead of a picture of old Raoul from the movie at Christine's grave with the rose and the ribbon and the engagement ring thingy and point Mme. Giry's stick thingy at it.

"This… movie." I pull down another picture of Meg holding the mask at the end of the stage version and point at it. "This…. Mucical." I pull down a picture of a skeleton in a basement that is the end of the book and point at it. "This….. book." I snap my fingers and the three pictures roll up again. I start walking back and forth like a business person.

"If you good people notice, Erik only seems to be doing fine and dandy in only one version."

"That's uplifting," Erik said crossing her arms in front of him and rolling her eyes.

"Stop acting like an immature teenager." I snap. "I am sorry, it's just….. I don't like being interrupted. Anyway…"

"Raoul in two of the three versions I have shown you goes to an auction for the little theater. Did he HAVE to? NO! He did it because he LOVES HER! HE STILL LOVES HER! In all three versions, in ALL the version, I lost track after it reached double digits, he loves her. Phan girls if you say anything I remove Erik from the room." Several girls sit down.

"Look deep into your mind…. Did he love her? Yes. Did he only want her for disgusting reasons that we once again make up in our tiny puny minds? No. he really loved her. It really doesn't matter what anyone in this room thinks, he did love her. That is all I have to say for now."

I walk out of the room in a rush with my head down and shut the door behind me.

"what's up with her?" Erik asks.

"That was a deep moment for her," Raoul says with compassion. "It took a lot for her to get that deep. She isn't deep often. Poor girl."

"Ah. Yes. Poor girl indeed. I feel bad for her." Erik replied nodding his head.

"Hum…." Both men say at the same time tilting their heads sideways looking in the direction I left.

"Hay…" Christine whines. "Why aren't you basking at me? Hay! I am talking to you! Guys! You're supposed to be staring at me! WHY AREN'T YOU STARING AT ME!"

If this were a movie, this would be the end of a scene and the camera would currently be backing out of the room with comedic music playing in the background with Christine's voice slowly fading in the distance…..


End file.
